stands_online_bawxfandomcom-20200213-history
Stand Arrow
The Stand Arrow is an arrow with a golden arrowhead with an ornate design. If a player pierces themselves with the arrow, they will obtain a Stand. Stands are randomly generated and have various moves and abilities. Each Stand is unique, meaning every player will have a unique Stand that they will have to learn how to fight with. Moves Barrage-''' its a lot of punches with the randomized Stand's Battle Cry. There are multiple versions of the barrage that your stand can obtain, those versions are: '-Punch Barrage: '''The most basic barrage. Your stand uses punches to barrage your opponent. '-Kick Barrage: 'Another basic barrage. Your stand uses kicks to barrage your opponent. '-Chop: 'Only obtainable with the King Crimson body, the Chop is a single strike high-power attack which can cause a lot of damage, but suffers from a slow start up. '-Chop Barrage: 'Only obtainable with the King Crimson Requiem body, the Chop Barrage is an attack where you perform 3 chops consecutively. To balance to fact that chop is already powerful, each singular chop from Chop Barrage does less damage than a normal chop, but when chained together are more powerful. '''Heavy Punch- '''its just a slower punch with some more damage. Every Stand has it. Heavy Punch has an alternate version of the move you can obtain, it being... '-Heavy Kick: 'It's pretty much just heavy punch, but you kick your opponent instead. 'Primary Moves You activate these moves by pressing the "T" key. Bearing Shot- 'Based off of one of Star Platinum's moves. You fire a small projectile that damages anyone hit by it on contact. '''Healing Mode-' Normally the move is in-active, but when you press "T" your stand gains an aura with your primary colour, and all your attacks will heal others instead of damaging them. 'Life Punch- '''Charge up a punch that looks similar to Heavy Punch, but upon contact with another player it will invert their controls. Against NPCs, it will simply cause their movement to become erratic for a bit. '''Stand Jump- '''When activated, your stand will perform an enhanced jump which allows you to reach great heights and travel great distances. Depending on how much Stand Power your stand has, this move will improve. '''Emerald Splash!-' Hierophant Green's signature move. Fire off 5(?) emeralds in the direction you're facing, but they have massive spread, like a shotgun. This move can be devastating if all the emeralds hit, but weak if only 1-2 end up hitting your target. Your special stat adds 1 emerald for every 200 points allocated to it. 'Fireball- '''Fire a fireball in the direction you're facing, which causes an AOE explosion after hitting someone. If somebody is hit by Fireball or caught in the explosion, they will be affected with fire DoT, which can cause massive damage if they have a high special stat. '''Gun- '''Your stand shoots with a gun, with it's bullet being the fastest projectile in the game. Unlike most moves in Stands Online, the damage Gun deals doesn't get affected by any stat, and is only affected by your level. Some stand bodies buff this move, those being... -'''White Snake Requiem '''Increases the damage of the move. '-Made In Heaven Requiem ' Changes the gun into a revolver, and fires 6 bullets. The bullets are weaker than the regular attacks bullet, but they can do more damage if they all hit. '-The World Alternate Universe 'Changes the gun into a revolver, and fires 4 bullets. The bullets are weaker than the regular attacks bullet, but they can do more damage if they all hit. '-The World Alternate Universe Requiem ' The gun stays as a revolver, and the amount of bullets you fire is increased to 8. '-Bad Company- 'Changes gun into a m16, and fires 15 bullets. The bullets are 25% stronger. '''Softening Mode- ' Normally the move is inactive,but when you press "T" your stand will gain an aura of dots with your secondary(?) colour appearing and disappearing. Your stand will also do 2x less damage than before, but cause 4x knockback on all attacks. 'Stand Block- '''When activated, your stand will block all incoming attacks for as long as you hold the button. The block halves the damage you take from moves, and can only be used for 15 consecutive seconds. Each time your stand is hit while blocking a glowing circle will appear from your stand. 'Secondary Moves You activate these moves by pressing the "F" key, unless the move is a passive. Also you need to be level 101 to unlock these moves. Fire Ankh- ' It's a better version of fireball. '''Future Sight- ' When activated, you will dodge all attacks for 5 seconds, and will gain a red glow in your eyes. This move is super rare to obtain. 'Virus Gas- ' Swipe your hand in front of you, causing a cloud of poisonous gas to appear, the gas itself doesn't cause damage, and has your primary colour. If someone is caught in the gas cloud, they will begin to take virus DoT damage. 'Wall Creation- '''Create a wall in front of you. The wall will block all attacks, including AOE attacks, but the wall disappears after a while. The wall stays for longer the more stat points you have allocated to strength. '''Timestop Movement- '''A passive move that allows you to move in another players timestop for 2 seconds normally. For every 300 stat points you have allocated into the special stat you will gain 1 extra second of movement. Some bodies also increase the seconds you can move in timestop, those being... '-Star Platinum Prime (Part 3) Adds 5 seconds of movement '-Star Platinum: The World (Part 4)' Adds 3 seconds of movement '-Star Platinum: The World (Part 6) '''Adds 4 seconds of movement '-Sans Platinum''' Adds 7 seconds Oh yeah, one last thing, this ability DOES NOT '''allow you to stop time, it only allows you to move in another players timestop. '''Sword Combat- '''Sword Combat gives your stand a sword which it uses for light punches, heavy punches, and barrages. The sword isn't just visual though, as it also causes no knockback, but has a slight debuff in damage. The Silver Chariot Requiem body turns the sword into a Stand Arrow, which also raises the damage of the ability by 30%. '''Knife Throw- '''A decently damaging projectile attack that has a cooldown of 1 second, making it extremely spammable. In timestop, the knives will hover in place when thrown until the timestop ends, where they will then all start to move like they were just thrown. 2 bodies boost the damage of this attack by 35%, those being '''The World '''and '''The World Requiem. '''Scrape- '''A move where you swipe your hand to "Scrape space", which propels you forward at a high speed. This move does no damage. '''Acid Spit- '''A projectile which fires an acid ball which causes DoT damage upon contact. The damage is scaled with special. '''Lightning Bolt- '''A move where a lightning bolt strikes the ground where your mouse currently is, causing an explosion and dealing moderate damage to anyone hit by it. Category:Items Category:Arrows